


声明

by myLUVis4everyone



Category: Oringin Works
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myLUVis4everyone/pseuds/myLUVis4everyone
Summary: 这是一个公用账号，用于发布太太们想要发出或存储的文章。请大家遵守相关法律法规，遵守网站阅读指南，自觉执行分级制度。为了爱与和平，该账号不得用于饭圈同人，以免出现居心不良者的恶意攻击。





	声明

这是一个公用账号，用于发布太太们想要发出或存储的文章。  
请大家遵守相关法律法规，遵守网站阅读指南，自觉执行分级制度。  
为了爱与和平，该账号不得用于饭圈同人，以免出现居心不良者的恶意攻击。


End file.
